Gamtav smut
by JuneSummers
Summary: This is literally just Gamtav smut with no other storyline whatsoever. Kinks/warnings: Tentabulges (without nooks) Very wet sex (I.e super self-lubrication) deep throating and some slight horn play (Horns are an erogenous zone but not that much. Kind of like kissing or something.) For those of you who want a quick fix of Gamtav smut.


**Just some mindless Gamtav smut.**

**Context: Sex for the first time. It starts off with Gamzee getting his dick out lol and that's about as deep as the context goes.**

**Kinks/warnings: Tentabulges (without nooks) Very wet sex (I.e super self-lubrication) deep throating and some slight horn play (Horns are an erogenous zone but not that much. Kind of like kissing or something.)**

* * *

Blood rushed to the slick muscle as it rose; the same purple blood that had kept the two apart for so long was now the very same blood that would bring them together. Tavros was nervous but excited as he swallowed thickly and felt his hands raise to the challenge that had presented itself in front of him.

It was wet as he touched it, the thinner tip slipping through his fingers easily as his hand ran down to the thicker, stronger feeling base. Gamzee sighed a bit and Tavros looked at him with curious eyes before smiling. He had never been with any troll before, let alone a highblood and he was already making Gamzee feel good. A thought struck him, what if Gamzee was faking it to make him feel better?

"Uh, is this okay?" He asked, a squeak in his voice.

Gamzee smiled back at him in a way that was soporous to say the least but standard for Gamzee. In a way, it was reassuring and in another way it made Tavros feel even more apprehensive about his sexual techniques regardless of the fact that he had never the chance to practice them.

"Relax man," Gamzee's deep and non-committal tone wafted into Tavros' ears. "It's a motherfucking miracle that we can be together like this. I'll love whatever you do."

Tavros wasn't convinced and Gamzee could see it on his face. "You're a motherfucking miracle, bro." He said with a laugh as he sat down on top of Tavros who was still in his wheelchair. Gamzee's bulge was now dangerously close to Tavros' face. It was so big, as expected of a highblood. Did he want Tavros to put it in his mouth..?

Tavros' suspicions were soon refuted as he felt his pants being unzipped. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was going on, Gamzee leaned forward and kissed him. His breath was warm and his lips wet. The kiss was soft at first but Gamzee soon turned his head to the side in order to push his tongue in further. Tavros gasped into the kiss as Gamzee's horns brushed against Tavros'.

He felt a shiver run through his horns and then down his spine. It was only a slight brush, but the pleasure had already started sending blood to his own bulge. Gamzee's tongue swiped along his bottom lip and he felt himself getting even harder. Soon he was hard and wet and pushing up against Gamzee's dick as he dripped onto his stomach.

Gamzee began to grind into it, causing more of the slippery lubrication to cover Tavros' bulge. He groaned into Gamzee's mouth as the larger male continued fretting against his Matesprit. His hands found their way to Tavros' shirt and pulled it off of him. His pale grey skin was flushed brightly in his arousal.

"G-Gamzee." He whispered softly.

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you think maybe we should do this somewhere else?" Tavros asked, he was referring to them still being on top of his wheelchair.

Gamzee nodded and smirked as he got off of Tavros, his large bulge dripping onto Tavros' pants which had remained on through all the panic. He took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor and was about to pick Tavros up when he noticed the mess he had made on Tavros' pants.

"Well looks like I've all up and ruined your new pants Tav." Gamzee said with another smirk, baring his fangs as they overlapped his bottom lip.

"Uh, it's okay. We can just-" Tavros couldn't finish as his pants were pulled off, the cold suddenly attacking his legs. He squeaked in shock and then again as Gamzee lifted him up and pulled him in close, their bulges rubbing close together again causing Tavros to gasp.

Tavros felt embarrassed as his legs hung, useless and cumbersome but Gamzee soon made him forget as he was pushed up against a wall. Gamzee kissed him again and he groaned, his bulge twisting slightly at the feeling.

His legs where lifted be Gamzee which Tavros didn't really notice until after he saw them over his boyfriend's shoulders. He felt exposed a but in his new position, feeling air pass over a place he knew was now very accessible and gulped a little in nervousness. But he knew that Gamzee would treat him right and held onto that belief to try and dispel his fears.

Gamzee's bulge began to wrap around Tavros', it being much larger, Gamzee was able to wrap right around it, head to toe, making it hard to see. Tavos felt wetness running down his bulge and dripped onto the floor. Pleasure pooled in his stomach in an intense butterfly like feeling as Gamzee's bulge slide back and forth over Tavros'.

He let out a sharp breath as Gamzee all but purred low in the back of his throat and thrust forward, grinding the base of his dick hard into Tavros'. He rubbed back and forth and Tavros wanted to cry out but his lips were closed in another kiss.

The feeling was great but Gamzee wanted more. "I want to fuck you, bro." He said and it sent shivers down Tavros' spine. The good kind.

"Uh, s-sure." He replied, feeling himself become even more flushed at the prospect. He groaned slightly as Gamzee's cock untangled from his own. and was son sliding between Tavros' cheeks to reach his hole. Gamzee warmed himself up there, rubbing back and forth and covering the underside of Tavros with slippery wetness before he lined himself up.

Tavros felt the tip of Gamzee's dick probe at his entrance, the tip wetting it before he pushed slowly inside. It wriggled a bit as it pushed in, causing pleasure to shoot through Tavros in short bursts. The further inside his bulge slid, the thicker it got. Tavros felt himself being stretched out and breathed heavily as half of Gamzee's dick was inside of him.

When it was halfway in he began to wriggle it in a slithering motion, it brushed against all the walls inside Tavros and he moaned as he leaned forward and accidently grabbed onto Gamzee's horns for support. The response was an unintentional hip thrust from the highblood, pushing him in deeper and causing him to growl in pleasure.

"That feels good Tav. Keep doing that."

Tavros swallowed and nodded as he grabbed Gamzee's horns in his hands and began shifting his hand up and down it. The sensation was pleasant but all of it hung low in his pelvis, it didn't reach his bulge unless he began thrusting forward with it, causing the shivers to run over his body. He felt more liquid spill out of him and into Tavros but he still hadn't finished yet.

He began to thrust in deeper, the new lubrication making breaching his matesprits entrance easier as he set the other's insides on fire.

Tavros squeaked a sound of approval as the base, and the thickest part of Gamzee's dick slipped through Tavros' hole. The base was more sensitive than the rest and pushing it inside felt like heaven. He kept pushing inside and wriggling his bulge back and forth until the pleasure built up and up to the point where he knew he was about to cum.

"Tav, here it comes." He warned as he groaned in satisfaction and felt a thicker liquid spill out of him.

He continued fucking Tavros as he rode his orgasm out with hot breaths until he felt himself coming down. But Tavros hadn't finished yet.

Gamzee pulled out of Tavros, his cum and lubrication dripping onto the floor in large amounts as he left the boy feeling suddenly very empty.

"Your turn now brother." Gamzee said as he pushed Tavros a little higher to give him more access to the base. Tavros was still unsure as to whether he liked being called "brother" during sex but soon forgot it as he felt Gamzee's tongue run up his bulge.

He sighed with pleasure as the tongue worked it's way up and down his slippery member and tasted the wetness he was dripping with.

"You taste good." Gamzee commented but Tavros was to busy focusing on the pleasure to really absorb the compliment.

"Fuck my throat." Gamzee said and Tavros definitely heard that as he felt the tip of his bulge entering Gamzee's warm mouth.

Tavros was scared at first and curled his bulge up to stop it going down Gamzee's throat as the other took it all the way in. Gamzee still had the habit of talking with his mouth full as he tried to talk without closing his mouth; it didn't work.

"It's okay bro." He said again as he took it out. "I'll be fine."

Tavros nodded and closed his eyes as he felt his bulge slipping into heat again, he let it slide over Gamzee's tongue, sending ripples of pleasure through him before Gamzee bobbed his head down and Tavros was sliding down his throat.

Tavros groaned. The wetness and heat of Gamzee's mouth and throat felt good, but not as good as Gamzee's tongue which he was rubbing p against the base of Tavros' bulge. It slipped up the side and under the bottom as his lips moved back and forth in a slow motion.

Gamzee had to hold his breath otherwise all of the liquid Tavros was spilling would choke him, but it was worth it for his boyfriend. He quickened his pace and Tavros felt his eyes forced shut as an orgasm quickly muscles began to spasm and then he was cumming.

Tavros came down Gamzee's throat with a loud shout and felt himself go limp before he pulled out of Gamzee's mouth. After he caught his breath, Gamzee asked, "Was it good?"

"Yes. Definitely."


End file.
